Survivor: Game Changers
Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands is the 34th season of Survivor and the fifteenth season of coverage for RHAP, featuring 20 returning castaways. It is the fourth season to feature entirely returning players, with each player coming back to the show for their "game changing" contributions in their previous appearances. This season introduced several alterations to the game format. The process for resolving a tied vote was changed for this season, removing the second ballot where only non-tied castaways were allowed to vote between the tied castaways and proceeding directly to the procedure to resolve a deadlocked tie: an open deliberation between non-tied voters. The rest of the process remained the same. The format of the Final Tribal Council, in which jurors individually addressed the finalists by delivering a statement or asking questions, was changed to a moderated discussion between the finalists and jurors. Description Coverage of Game Changers began in January 2017. Due to the cast of entirely returning players, Rob held an application process to find "experts" for each of the players. Those experts then appeared on the podcast with Rob to dissect their player's previous Survivor and RHAP appearances. These podcasts dropped after the official cast announcement, along with the typical pre-season fare ("Everything You Need to Know" with Josh Wigler and cast assessments with Nicole Cesternino and Angie Caunce), and a first: a draft among Rob and several members of the RHAP community of the players. During the season, RHAP's Survivor podcast repertoire continued from the previous season. It included Survivor Know-it-Alls, exit interviews, the "This Week in Survivor History" quiz, separate recap and voicemail podcasts, "The Wiggle Room" and "Why _____ Lost." Know-it-Alls did its requisite show in New York, as well as its first international show at the Sheraton Centre in Toronto. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season except for the blogger pre-season show and the finale Know-it-Alls. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls except Episode 5. Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of "The Wiggle Room". David Bloomberg appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Jordan Kalish appeared on every exit interview podcast except Episode 4. Game Changer Experts February 10, 2017 - 'Cast Preview #1: Zeke Smith & Hali Ford: Adam Rida, Will Seamon February 12, 2017 - Cast Preview #2: Cirie Fields and Jeff Varner: Liana Boraas, Dustin West February 14, 2017 - Cast Preview #3: All About Tony Vlachos: Jon Krause, Jordan Kalish February 16, 2017 - Cast Preview #4: Aubry Bracco & Troyzan Robertson: Jessica Z, Derreck Blaise February 19, 2017 - Cast Preview #5: Ozzy Lusth & Debbie Wanner: Tyler Kakuno, Shannon Gaitz February 21, 2017 -''' Cast Preview #6: Malcolm Freberg & Sarah Lacina: Pooya Zand Vasili, Lindsay Wilson February 23, 2017 - '''Cast Preview #7: JT Thomas & Sierra Dawn-Thomas: Lindsey Hresko, Thomas Tumillo February 26, 2017 - Cast Preview #8: All About Sandra Diaz-Twine: Paul Asleson, Aaron Robertson February 27, 2017 - Game Changer Cast Preview #9: Andrea Boehlke & Caleb Reynolds: Nina Stoddard, Jen Manning February 28, 2017 - Game Changer Cast Preview #10: Ciera Eastin & Brad Culpepper: Matt Liguori, Ari Ferrari March 2, 2017 - Game Changer Cast Preview #11: Michaela Bradshaw & Tai Trang: Cam Perry, Casey Fetherston Pre-Season February 9, 2017 - Everything You Need to Know About the Survivor Game Changers Cast: Josh Wigler February 10, 2017 - The RHAP Pre-Season Draft of Survivor Game Changers: Shirin Oskooi, Akiva Wienerkur, Sarah Channon February 23, 2017 - Erin Cebula on ET Canada’s Game Changers Coverage & Gillain Larson on Reality Rally 2017: Erin Cebula, Gillian Larson March 4, 2017 - RHAP Bloggers Survivor Game Changer Preview Podcast | The Ideal Season: Dan Heaton, Sarah Channon, Christian Williams March 5, 2017 - Rob and Nicole Preview the Cast of Survivor Game Changers: Nicole Cesternino March 6, 2017 - Predicting Game Changers by Character Type with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce Episodes 1 & 2 March 8, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Season Premiere Recap March 9, 2017 - Survivor 34 Double Exit Interviews | First Two Players Voted Out – 3/8/17: Ciera Eastin, Tony Vlachos March 9, 2017 - Survivor 34, Premiere Episode Recap with Vytas Baskauskas: Vytas Baskauskas March 10, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 1 Feedback Show | Kass McQuillen: Kass McQuillen March 12, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor Game Changers Premiere March 13, 2017 - Why ——- Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg |Game Changers Premiere Episode 3 March15, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 3 Recap March 16, 2017 -''' Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/16/17: Caleb Reynolds March 16, 2017 - '''Survivor 34, Episode 3 Recap | Jonny Fairplay: Jonny Fairplay March 17, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 3 Feedback Show | Nicole Cesternino: Nicole Cesternino March 20, 2017 -''' Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #3, Season 34' Episode 4 March 22, 2017 -' Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 4 Recap LIVE from Caroline’s on Broadway' March 23, 2017 - 'Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/23/17: Malcolm Freberg March 23, 2017 - '''Survivor 34, Episode 4 Recap | Richard Hatch: Richard Hatch March 25, 2017 - Survivor 34 Week 3 Feedback Show | Liana Boraas: Liana Boraas March 26, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Week 3 March 27, 2017 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Week 3 / Ep #4, Season 34 Episode 5 March 29, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 5 (Week 4) Recap | David Wright: David Wright March 30, 2017 - Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/30/17: JT Thomas March 30, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 5 (week 4) Recap | Candice & John Cody: Candice Cody, John Cody March 31, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 5 Feedback Show | Randy Bailey: Randy Bailey April 2, 2017 - Reynold’s RHAP: Catching up with Reynold Toepfer: Reynold Toepfer April 3, 2017 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #5, Season 34 Episode 6 April 5, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 6 Recap April 6, 2017 - Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 4/06/17: Sandra Diaz-Twine April 6, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 6 Recap | Denise Stapley: Denise Stapley April 7, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 6 Feedback Show | Jessica Liese: Jessica Liese April 9, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Episode 6 April 10, 2017 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #6, Season 34 Episode 7 April 12, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 7 Recap April 13, 2017 - Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 4/13/17: Jeff Varner April 13, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 7 Recap | Hannah Shapiro: Hannah Shapiro April 14, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 7 Feedback Show | Antonio Mazzaro: Antonio Mazzaro April 17, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Episode 7 April 17, 2017 - AJ Mass on the 13 Survivor Game Changer Archetypes & Why ——- Lost: AJ Mass Episodes 8 & 9 April 19, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers 2-Hour Episodes 8 & 9 Recap April 20, 2017 - Survivor 34 Exit Interviews | Latest Players Voted Out – 3/20/17: Hali Ford, Ozzy Lusth April 20, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episodes 8 & 9 Recap & Voicemail | Tyson Apostol: Tyson Apostol April 21, 2017 - Natalie Anderson Talks Survivor Game Changers: Natalie Anderson April 23, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Episodes 8 & 9 April 24, 2017 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #8 & #9, Season 34 Episode 10 April 26, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 10 Recap April 27, 2017 - Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 4/27/17: Debbie Wanner April 27, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 10 Feedback Show | Brice Izyah: Brice Izyah April 28, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 10 Recap | Aras Baskauskas: Aras Baskauskas April 30, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Episode 10 May 1, 2017 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #10, Season 34 Episode 11 May 3, 2017 -''' '''Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 11 Recap May 4, 2017 - Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 5/4/17: Zeke Smith May 4, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 11 Recap | John Cochran: John Cochran May 5, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 11 Feedback Show | Akiva Wienerkur: Akiva Wienerkur May 7, 2017 - Catching up with Nick Iadanza about Survivor Game Changers: Nick Iadanza May 8, 2017 -''' Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Episode 11' May 9, 2017 - 'Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #11, Season 34' Episode 12 May 10, 2017 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 12 Recap LIVE from TORONTO' May 11, 2017 -' Survivor 34, Episode 12 Recap | Adam Klein: Adam Klein May 12, 2017 -''' Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 5/11/17: Sierra Dawn Thomas May 14, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 12 Feedback Show | Myles Nye: Myles Nye May 16, 2017 -''' Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #12, Season 34' Episode 13 May 17, 2017 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 13 Recap ' May 18, 2017 - 'Survivor 34 Exit Interviews | Latest Player Voted Out – 5/18/17:' Andrea Boehlke, Michaela Bradshaw May 18, 2017 - 'Survivor 34, Episode 13 Recap | Spencer Bledsoe:' Spencer Bledsoe May 20, 2017 - 'Survivor 34 Episode 13 Feedback Show | Mike Bloom:' Mike Bloom May 21, 2017 - 'Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor Game Changers Episode 13:' Kevin Mahadeo May 22, 2017 - 'Why ______ & _______ Lost Survivor | Ep #13, Season 34' Finale May 24, 2017 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Finale Recap:' Sophie Clarke May 25, 2017 - 'Survivor Game Changers Winner & Final 6 Exit Interviews:' Sarah Lacina, Cirie Fields, Brad Culpepper, Troyzan Robertson, Tai Trang, Aubry Bracco May 25, 2017 - 'Survivor 34 Finale Feedback Show | Josh Wigler' May 28, 2017 - 'Why ______ Won Survivor Game Changers with David Bloomberg' Postseason May 29, 2017 - 'Aubry Bracco: The Post-Season(s) Interview:' Aubry Bracco June 4, 2017 - 'Zeke Smith on His Survivor Experience:' Zeke Smith June 13, 2017 - 'Sarah Lacina: The Post-Season Interview:' Sarah Lacina Bloggers for this Season * Catherine Lucas * Christian Williams * Christine LaRivière * Dan Heaton * Michel Trudeau * Sarah Channon * Scott Gallagher Other Facts *Rob and Josh Wigler appeared on the Survivor Facebook page to do a live cast assessment after the cast announcement with ''Millennials vs. Gen X runner-up Hannah Shapiro.Rob and Josh Wigler Discuss the Cast in a Special Survivor Facebook LIVE Event Additionally, Rob hosted the CBS post-show recap "Beyond the Buff" for Episode 6, and had interviews on the red carpet for CBS after the finale. *For their winner picks, Rob chose Ozzy Lusth, while Nicole chose Hali Ford. They finished in twelfth and thirteenth place, respectively. *Several moments from this season's coverage were featured on the "The Very Best of 2017 on Rob Has a Podcast", including: **Josh Wigler's video of the reaction to the boot of Malcolm Freberg from the Live Know-it-Alls. **Sophie Clarke giving her opinions on Ozzy and simultaneously roasting Stephen Fishbach from the Live Know-it-Alls. **Rob and Brice Izyah talking about how many advantages are in the game and the phrase "issa lot" from the Episode 10 feedback show. **John Cochran telling the "Usher John" story from the Episode 11 recap podcast. References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/shows/survivor/survivor-game-changers/ Rob Has a Website's list of Survivor: Game Changers podcasts] Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season